


Queens of the Fae

by maigonokaze



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, OT3, Poly Family, doccubaby, doccubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maigonokaze/pseuds/maigonokaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo has established herself as ruler of the fae, with Lauren by her side as queen and Dyson as her consort. As Lauren's pregnancy progresses and Dyson fights to put down the last vestiges of rebellion, Bo's protective side comes out where their baby is concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queens of the Fae

In the early dawn, Lauren woke for the eleventh time that night to go to the bathroom. When she eased back into the bed and curled up on her side, Bo rolled over to press against her. Bo slid one hand up to cup an over-full breast and Lauren groaned, arching into her touch. At this point, her breasts were so swollen and heavy that the simple act of Bo supporting their weight in her own hands was immensely pleasurable.

“Did you get _any_ sleep last night?” Bo asked, pressing a soft kiss to the back of Lauren’s neck. Lauren quivered at the touch of her wife’s lips. “I think you spent more time going back and forth to the bathroom than you did sleeping.” She propped herself up on one arm and Lauren rolled her head, granting Bo’s teeth access to the side of her neck.

“Our little shape-shifter was doing flips on my bladder.” Lauren hummed as Bo’s tongue danced down her shoulder. “No sleep for me.”

“Might not be a shape-shifter,” Bo suggested. Her hand left Lauren’s chest and skimmed downward to circle her taut stomach and then slip into the soft nest of curls between Lauren’s legs. “Could be a little succubus in there.”

“No,” Lauren answered as she rolled onto her back and opened her thighs to Bo’s touch. “I swear she doubles in size when she transforms. Little bastard,” she finished with a laugh. “Of course, she could inherit both traits. No way to tell until after she’s born. Well, the shape-shifting would be readily apparent. Dyson says he could shift even as a child, although it took him a while to control it. Succubae powers wouldn’t manifest until puberty.”

Creating this child had been a slow and deliberate process. Bo had suffered Lauren’s close supervision throughout the egg donation process and Dyson contributed the semen. Lauren could not do the IVF implantation on herself, but she had been awake and directed the procedure. They had initially tried to keep the pregnancy quiet for the sake of their own privacy, but by the time Lauren’s blood tests showed the embryo had implanted successfully in the uterine wall, word had already spread among the fae that the Queens and Royal Consort were expecting a child.

Once that was made public, the rebellions on the fringes of Bo’s territory increased in intensity. The rebel fae knew that once this child was born – the child of the most powerful fae in existence, a doctor who could turn fae to human, and one of the fiercest shape-shifters in history – there would be no chance at overturning Bo’s rule. For the sake of protecting her partners and child, there was nothing the Blood Queen would not do.

“Mmhmm.” Bo’s eyes blazed blue as she dipped her mouth to Lauren’s nipple and sucked. Lauren whimpered and wrapped one hand around the back of Bo’s head, pressing her in tighter.

Their bedroom door crashed open and two fae stumbled in. The effect on Bo was instantaneous. Lauren hissed in a sharp breath as the naked skin pressed against her flared into a searing heat. Bo leapt out of bed, still naked, as every inch of her body took on a red, semi-transparent glow.

“My Queens,” was all one of the men managed to choke out before his chi was dragged out in a stream. Bo stood between Lauren and the open door with her arms spread, inhaling the men’s chi as they sputtered and fell to their knees.

Lauren watched in amusement, not bothering to pull up the blanket to cover herself. Her sweet Bo cuddling with her in bed was one person. Queen Bo, ruler of the fae, was another being altogether.

“You dare,” Bo rumbled, her voice echoing with power. “You _dare_ intrude on your queens without permission?” The men gasped for air and one of them tried – and failed – to pull himself upright. The other wisely stayed on his knees.

“My Queen, I beg your forgiveness. We’ve captured the leaders of the Dark Fae rebels, but their followers appear to be preparing for an attack.”

“Evony?”

“She was injured in the initial raid, but Laur– _Queen Lauren’s_ staff seem to think she will make a full recovery. She is under close guard in the dungeons.”

Bo stalked forward. Lauren sat up and followed her with her eyes, biting back her lust at the sight. Bo was completely stunning in any circumstance. Naked and walking away, with her ass swinging deliciously at every step, Bo was gorgeous. When her fierce, protective ire was raised and her whole body burst red with raw power, she was utterly irresistible. It was a sight Lauren had been treated to throughout her pregnancy every time anyone outside of their close inner circle came near to her.

“Good.” They seemed relieved to have escaped her wrath, and glanced up hopefully at Bo’s face. But whatever they saw in her expression did not bode well. Lauren watched, impassive, as they cowered. “And you thought this news gave you license to disturb me and my _wife_.”

“N-no, your majesty. Dyson sent us to tell–” His face went slack as Bo resumed draining both their chi. She drank deeply, taking their life forces into her, driving them each to the very brink of death before turning away.

“I doubt my consort will be pleased with _how_ you chose to deliver his message. But…” Bo’s bright, sapphire eyes locked on Lauren’s as she returned to her wife’s side. “Incompetent as you may be as couriers, you have served one purpose this morning. Your Queen requires more strength in carrying a fae child than her human body can provide. You may go.”

Neither of them could stand, weakened as they were, but they scrambled against the stone, dragging themselves out into the hallway.

Bo knelt on the stone floor next to Lauren’s side of the bed and took her wife’s hands. Lauren drew Bo in close against her, capturing the succubus’ waist between her knees. Bo pressed forward, her flame-hot body quenched by the security of Lauren’s legs wrapped around her body. Bo stretched upward, her lips seeking Lauren’s. The chi flowed in a steady stream and Lauren held their clasped hands against her stomach as the child inside twisted and kicked at the rush of energy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Lost Girl.  
> Please feel free to leave a comment or kudo!


End file.
